A single donation of whole blood can supply red blood cell (RBCs), platelets, and plasma products, which can potentially benefit three different patients. However, blood processing by blood banks is not optimized for quality and reproducibility of blood components. Stored RBCs suffer certain disadvantages. The lifespan of stored RBCs is 42 days, which given the fluctuation of supply and demand for RBCs, can lead to dangerous shortages in times of unexpected need. RBCs can also harbor pathogens that can endanger the recipient if the pathogen is transmitted via transfusion.
In addition, each individual unit of blood collected is fractionated (separated into its components: RBCs, platelets, plasma) resulting in a great degree of variance in the amount of RBCs stored in each unit based on the individual donor characteristics. As a result, the concentration and volume of RBCs varies from unit to unit and thus the number of RBCs administered to a given recipient is variable.
Accordingly, a pathogen-free RBC, platelet or plasma product that has an increased lifespan and provides a uniform dose per unit would be highly desirable.